A Life Full Of Stories
by A.A.H.N
Summary: Ini hanya tentang kisah yang penuh dengan lintangan dan kisah cinta yang begitu merumitkan.


**A Life Full Of Stories**

**Warning** : Typo dan masih banyak memiliki kekurangan, silahkan berkomentar dengan memberikan saran yang baik, maka saya sangat menghargainya.

**Pairing** : Ryuu X ..?

**Summary** : Ini hanya tentang kisah yang penuh dengan lintangan dan kisah cinta yang begitu merumitkan.

**Chapter 01**

Hey, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hidup? Apakah menyenangkan atau menyedihkan? aku yakin setiap jawaban kalian pasti berbeda-beda bukan? yah karena jalan cerita hidup kalian masing-masing ditulis oleh diri kalian sendiri. bukankah begitu?

Seperti kehidupanku saat ini, dimana kita membayangkan diri kita dimasa depan nanti yang menjadi orang sukses dan bisa mendapatkan apa yang sesuai dengan yang diri kita inginkan, saat dirimu membayangkan itu semua, itu terasa sangat begitu indah dan sangat menyenangkan, tapi itu semua terkadang tidak sesuai dengan yang kita bayangkan, bukahkah hal itu sangat menyebalkan? apakah dirimu pernah berpikir bahwa setiap kegagalan kalian disebabkan oleh orang lain yang tidak mendukung mu saat kamu ingin untuk meraih mimpi-mimpimu? tapi aku beritahu satu hal, setiap kegagalan diawali dari dirimu sendiri. seperti yang terjadi padaku saat ini, menyesali semua perbuatan yang telahku lakukan menyebabkan orang lain terluka karena kesalahan dan kegagalan kita sendiri.

**Hari Senin, Dipagi Hari.**

Saat ini terlihat rumah sederhana yang cukup indah, sebab disetiap tamannya terisi dengan bunga-bunga dan pepohonan yang mengelilingi setiap sudut taman rumah itu, bila kita melihat di dalam rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah ruang kamar yang menampakkan sesosok orang yang sedang tertidur pulas dikasurnya, yah dialah pemuda yang begitu malas dalam setiap hal, terutama pada saat seseorang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan kegiatan. dia akan selalu mengujarkan kata andalannya yaitu... membosankan. sosok tersebut pun terbangun dan mulai meranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian segera pergi mandi dan berpakaian lengkap untuk pergi ke sekolah, yang menurutnya tempat penjara yang hanya membuat diri kita sendiri tersiksa.

Yo... perkenalkan namaku Ryuu Zen aku yakin sebagian dari kalian bosan dengan informasi yang aku sampaikan, bukan begitu? tenang saja, kau tidak sendiri kawan, akupun sama. tapi harus bagaimana lagi, bukankah seperti ini jalan ceritanya?

Baiklah, kali ini diriku akan menjelaskan lagi bahwa aku tinggal dirumah ini sendirian, sebab semenjak kecil diriku tidak mengetahui siapa orangtuaku, aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang mereka, sebab selama ini yang merawatku adalah seorang suster cantik yang memiliki hati yang begitu sangat baik, karena semenjak dia menemukan diriku sekarat akibat kelaparan dia sampai rela meluangkan waktunya demi merawat diriku, aku merasakan diriku adalah beban bagi kehidupannya, namun dia tidak memperdulikan akan hal itu. sampai pada akhirnya, wanita yang telah ku anggap sebagai kakak tewas akibat diperkosa oleh parah bajingan itu sampai dia meninggal, begitu kejinya mereka melakukan hal itu kepadanya. lalu sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi, dia merawatku sampai aku berumur lima belas tahun, andai saja pada saat itu aku tetap ikut dengannya, diriku yakin hal itu tidak akan terjadi padanya, aku sangat menyesal pada saat itu, sungguh. setelah kejadian itu aku selalu menyalahkan diriku bahkan menyiksa diriku sendiri sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal... bawah seperti inilah kehidupan, dimana kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. saat ada masalah datang, kita hanya harus bertahan dari setiap tantang yang menghadang dan menghancurkannya bukan harus terpuruk dan tengelam kedalamnya. hal itu membuat diriku bangkit dan mengubah kehidupanku untuk menjadi orang yang lebih kuat lagi, berlatih dan terus berlatih sampai diriku mampu untuk bertahan dari setiap lintangan yang terus menghampiri kehidupan ini.

Kemudian disinilah aku berada sekarang, berdiri didepan pintu gerbang sekolah yang begitu mewah.

"Sepertinya hari yang membosankan akan di mulai..."

**-Teaser-**

* * *

Yo, salam kenal. Saya merupakan author baru disini, maaf bila banyak typo tidak jelas karena kesalahan yang saya lakukan. jalan cerita ini berasal dari imajinasi yang ada dari pikiran saya sendiri. hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, see you in the next day!

**Coming Soon...**


End file.
